What Time Brings
by Sebastian-Wolf
Summary: -Ok so Alphonse in on the other side of the gate with winry and Edward has a son,ed has feelings for mustang he doesn't even realize he has,His sun makes various friends and the adventures are on going -that sucked for a summary please read. M-latter chap


Edward sat at the park looking at the sky. He was rather bored and all he wanted to do was go and take a nap. Suddenly he was tackled from behind. "Hi," a little boy about five years old said, "I though you wouldn't be here." The kid said

"And why wouldn't I be?" He said to his son. "You know I wouldn't leave you." Allan was the only person he had left of his family Alphonse disappeared on the other side when the gate between the worlds had been opened, and Winry had gone with him. 'They always loved each other.' He though to him self 'I know I'll see them both again some day.'

Allan was from a previous relationship, one he didn't want to remember. Kay, was the girls named and she killed her self 3 years after giving birth to Allan. 'I still don't understand why you ended your life," Ed thought as Allan ran around with Vox, the black dog he had got so Allan would have someone to play with. Kay had killed her self in front of Allan and the boy still had nightmares of the incident.

Ed had tried every thing to help his son for get what had happened that night but to no avail. 'All I can do is sit back and hope that my son can over come what has happened.'

"Father!" Allan called running up to him. "Look, I'm getting better with my alchemy." He looked at the ring of roses Allan made and smiled.

"You sure are." He said and watched as is son ran off with the dog again leaving him with the stone ring of flowers.

"That boy my be as talented as you one day." Someone said walking up behind him. Edward simply nodded.

Riza sat down next to him. "Colonel Mustang wants you to stop by his office latter he had something he needs to discuss with you."

"I won't be able to I don't have any one to take care of Allan." Edward said.

"Then take him with you." Riza suggested

"I don't think Mustang will be verry happy if I did that." Ed said he hadn't even told Mustang he had a sun.

"Look, He's going to find out soon any way Edward. Take Allan with you and let Mustang now." She smiled. "I think he'd be rather surprised to find out you've had Allan with you for almost two years."

"I had him longer than that I just never let him travel with me." He said with a small smile.

Riza looked the 5 year old boy over, She was amazed at how much the kid looked like Mustang, He had the same black hair though it was as long as Ed's and similar facial expressions that Mustang used. Not to mention the same colored eyes though they large like Ed's making the boy not only beautiful but very cute and adorable as well. "I have to go I'll talk with you latter Ed." With that Riza left. 'I wonder if the boy will end up like the colonel?' she thought.

"Allan, we need to go I have a few things to take care of." Ed said standing up his hair was pulled up high on his head in a pony tail. His bangs still framing his face.

"K," Allan said. "so where are we heading any way?" he asked smiling cutely.

"You'll see." Ed said picking Allan up.

By the time Ed got to central office to see Mustang, Allan fell asleep in his arms leaving him no choice but to knock.

"You can come in Fullmetal." Roy said not taking his eyes off the paper woke he still had to complete. He finally looked up when all he got was another knock. He got up and opened the door allowing Ed to enter with Allan in his arms.

"I'm sorry I had no choice but to bring Allan with me." Ed said gently placing Allan on the couch so he could rest.

"And this would be…." Mustang asked looking the small boy over.

"My son." Ed said "You have a job for me don't you?" Ed asked.

"Mustang smirked. "Nice change of topic Fullmetal your getting better at that, And yes I do have something I want you to look in to." Mustang moved to his desk. "It seams the homunculus are on the move again, I don't know for sure what they are planning, but I do know they want you dead and they also want to take out Central in the process though there original plain to be come human hasn't changed it seams it's just delayed for the time being."

"So you want me to find out what there objective is?" Ed asked getting to the point.

"No that's to dangerous I simply want you to fallow them and do some research, ask the people they may have come in contact with if they know any thing." Roy said.

"What about Allan he has to travel with me now. I don't want him to be in any danger." He said.

"Is he some stray you found and decided to keep?" Mustang asked the kid looked nothing like Ed and it didn't seem likely the Fullmetal Alchemist had actually had a kid.

"Fuck you Mustang." Ed said "Allan is my son, his mother, my ex killed herself in front of him." He hoped that would be enough to answer Mustang's questions.

Just than the boy sat up wiping his eyes sleepily making him appear ten times cuter than he already was. He looked at Ed with his large dark eyes "Papa, where are we?" He asked.

"You fell asleep before we got here, Allan." Ed said brushing a long strand of dark hair from the boy's face. He picked his son up. "Colonel, this is my son Allan." He said

Mustang looked to boy over. "I don't see much of a resemblance, but the eye shape is definitely the same," Roy said with a shrug. When Mustang move to pat the boy on the head he notice him flinch away and hide in Ed's arm's.

"I'll so what I can sir." Ed said "where is my first stop?" He asked.

"I know you don't want to go back but Ishvalla (let me know if I spelled that wrong please so that I may fix it latter.) is your first stop." Roy said. " Your train leaves at 9:30a. sure you get on." With that Roy dismissed Ed and got back to the paper work he had yet to complete.

"Look's like you and me are going on a trip." Ed said to his son as they walked down the said walk. Allan was purposely blowing out puffs of air since he found out he could se his breath in the cold.

"Where is Ishvall?" Allan asked. "Have I ever been there?"

"Not you haven't and you'll get to see where it is soon enough." Ed said as he go Allan ready for bed. "We need to get to sleep early to night if we want to be up on time."

Allan nodded and climbed into bed quickly after his bath. "Night, Dad." He said a little smile on his face as he fell asleep. Edward managed to get to sleep about and hour latter when he was finished packing there things.


End file.
